Because He's Mine
by xxCharmspeakerxx
Summary: Zeus knows why but I'm just going to say two things: 1. I LOVE YOU GUYS and 2. I would rather people that I don't know hate me then what happened for the last two weeks Sorry, not good at summaries. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N at the bottom of the page, leave a review and tell me what you think of this story!**

* * *

_Rachel's POV_

Hello, my name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare and I know that most of you people out there hate me for Zeus knows why but I'm just going to say two things: 1.) I LOVE YOU GUYS and 2.) I would rather people that I don't know hate me then what happened for the last two weeks. This is the story of my death . . . Okay, that's mean because people (Meaning Demi-gods) nearly die anyway. Let's change that last sentence: This is the story of the time when I nearly died –not by monsters.

Onto my life!

0o0

I was looking at my new school. The all girls finishing school that my dad made me go to ended up hating me and expelled me. I didn't like the school anyway. My father decided to get me into a unisex finishing school and if I get expelled in this school, we were going to move to India. I really can't go to India.

"You okay?" Percy said that he would see me before I started school. Annabeth would of have come but Chiron said that she couldn't. You see, this is a boarding school and a small one at that. "I mean, it's going to be hard for you to get to camp now."

"I'm going to miss the outside world." I said not daring to look at his sea green eyes. "I'll call you and Annabeth when I can."

"Good. It will be nice to hear you."

"Hello." A girl with long brown hair, blue eyes, full lips and an even fuller chest came next to Percy. She was . . . A plastic. She wore really short shorts and a loose top that showed the top of her breast. Her outfit screamed 'Whore Alert!' "Are you new here?" She asked Percy.

"No, I'm just saying goodbye." He smiled at me. "I'm going to miss you, Rachel."

I gave Percy a hug. "I'm going to miss you along with everyone else, too." I pulled away and straightened out my clothing. "I'll see you when I'm out of here."

"Hey, what's your name?" The girl asked us. "Both of you."

"Rachel."

"Percy."

"Shame, it would be nice if Rachel had someone here she knew." The girl tried not to smile. "You seem like a cute couple."

Percy and I laughed. I found it funny. I never liked Percy that way, I mean, I thought I did but that was because he brought me into his world. Innocent times, innocent times.

"Um . . . No, we're just friends." Percy said calming down.

The girl put her hands on her hips. "Good, there are a lot of cute guys here." She smiled at Percy and fluttered her eyes.

"That's nice." Percy said. "Look I have to go. I'll see you next time."

"Bye, Percy." And he started to walk away.

Once my friend was out of sight, the girl looked at me like I was a piece of rubbish. Her eye brow was raised and her hip was out. "What is with your clothing?" She asked. "It's splatter with paint and ink."

"Well, I'm an artist." I replied. "Are you one of those girls who are only nice when someone that doesn't come here is with you?"

"No. I'm the nicest and popular person you'll ever meet." She said poking my nose in. "And now, we better get to class."

She walked away without letting me say a word. She made her high heels make a loud noise as she walked up the stairs. I sighed, grabbed my suitcase and started walking up the stairs hoping that she was kind enough to show me my room.

* * *

**A/N HELLLLLLLO! How you doin'?**

**I hope you liked this chapter**

**I don't own PJO**

**I do own the girl though**

**and the school.**

**Review please!**


	2. AN

I have posted on this story because I have left Fanfiction. I thank everyone who has read my stories and commented on them.

Peace out!

xxCharmspeakerxx


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey people! I've decided to finish all of my storie before I'm out of this site forever! Please drop a review and check out my other stories plus I need insperation and a lot. Thank you!**

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I was walking around the school area. I just finished my classes and now it was meant to be free time or as the teachers call it 'Get your fricken homework finished now and go to bed'. Yep, love this school already.

I've made no friends and I've been here for three days. Art is my favourite class. I've completed three projects already and my art teacher loves me and my work. This is the only reason why I haven't left this sick old school.

"Rachel!" Jessica called. Jessica was the girl who greeted me and Percy three days ago. She now wore a cheerleading outfit and was sitting down with three other girls with the cheerleader outfit. "You really need a makeover, you know?"

"And you need a smaller ass!" I yelled back. Thank gods Hermes gave me a list of insults before I felt Camp Half-Blood.

"And you need bigger boobs!" One of Jessica's friends yelled back. She had long brown hair, light blue eyes and light make up on. Her legs were crossed and she had a make-up bag in her lap. "Do you even have any?"

"Sorry, you must be blind. That must be hard. No wonder you can't do very good flips and cheer." I yelled back. It wasn't the best nor the worst I've ever given. "Don't know the coach picked you."

"Like you can do better?"

Let's just say after that, they were speechless.

**Apollo's POV**

I watched Rachel paint long after her art class. She was painting a little girl crying as the world went past behind her.

"How's it going?" Rachel's teacher asked.

"I'm nearly finished."

"Rachel, an art piece is never finished." Her teacher said now looking over her shoulder. "It is abandoned. Like everything else in this room."

Rachel looked around her. Master pieces and sculptures were around her. Rachel's amazement made me laugh as she walked to one painting. It was one that my daughter drew. My daughter was just like Rachel –An artist. Rachel reminds me so much of her and sometimes it kills me inside to know that she's no longer with us anymore.

"What are you doing?" Aphrodite walked into the room. She sat next to me and squeezed my shoulder. "Mitch did all she could." Aphrodite kissed my cheek. "She died a brave girl in the Titan war. We're proud of her."

"I know." I kissed Aphrodite on her cheek and left knowing that she was right.

* * *

**I don't down PJO**

**Please leave a review and I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Love you!**


End file.
